1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a connector assembly for a photoelectric sensor, and more particularly to an assembly of connecting the photoelectric sensor to an electric cable leading to an external circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A photoelectric sensor is normally enclosed in a casing with a sensor joint through which an output of the sensor is connected to an electric cable leading to an external circuit. In a prior connector assembly for the photoelectric sensor, the sensor joint is fixed to the casing to have only one orientation so that the cable is connected to extend from the case only along one direction. When the sensor casing is required to be installed in a limited space, such fixed orientation of the sensor joint may sometimes be a conflict with the limited space requirement. In order to avoid the problem, it is required to provide different sensor casings with the sensor joint of differing orientations so that an user can select one of the sensor casing having the sensor joint of desired orientation for an intended installation site.